poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea
This is how meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. TARDIS appears on a path in a summer's day then Ryan and the gang comes out of the TARDIS Sci-Ryan: I think this is where we start. Evil Anna: For realsies? I didn't know you can pilot the TARDIS. 12th Doctor: Ok, Ryan. You know what Odette said? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Doctor. She told me about what she know, but, we can help her when we get to Swan Lake later. Rigby (EG): Ok. Maybe when Odette is an adult she'll see her brother.... me. Mordecai (EG): We hope so, Rigby. We have to find her father King William. Sci-Ryan: Ok, guys. We need to find Odette and her father. I think they are on their way to Queen Uberta's castle. nods and notice a group of horseman, led by King William, with his daughter, Odette, sitting on his lap, rides towards the gang. Only this time, the young princess was much older, somewhere between 3 and 4 Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we found them. Or rather, they found us. Sci-Ryan: his bow tie and bows Good morning, your highness. King William: Good morning to you, chap. I say, I don't believe I've seen you or your friends here before and I do know everyone. May I ask for your names? Sir Daniel Fortesque: Ok. I'm Sir Daniel Fortesque. The hero of Gallowmere. King William: Gallowmere, you say? That is a new one. And what are the rest of your friends? Sci-Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. to Rigby (EG) This is Rigby. Your son. Rigby (EG): Hi, Dad. King Wiliam: Hello, my son. Ryan F-Freeman: Son?! Crash Bandicoot: How did Rigby became your son, your majesty? King William: Long story. Who else is with you? Crash Bandicoot: I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. And this is Crash Bandicoot of Crystal Prep. Cody Fairborther: My name is Cody and I'll introduce you to my friend, Sunset Shimmer.Sunset Oh. Come out of the TARDIS, Sunset. Don't be shy. peaks out and comes out of the TARDIS Ryan F-Freeman: There she is. I'm Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship and the Dazzlings' second leader. King William: You're a prince too? That's very good. Rigby (EG): These are my friends, Matau T. Monkey, Captain Hook, Princess Ivy, Mordecai, Predaking, Darksteel, Rarity, Applejack, Mike, Zoey, Brian the Crocodile, Sir Kylo Ren and others. Ryan F-Freeman: This here is my girlfriend, Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: Nice to meet you, your highness. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you and who is that little girl with you? King William: Oh. Of course, how rude of me. My names William, I am the king of a far off land and merely came to Chamberg for a very important engagement of sorts, hopefully soon. to his daughter And this is my only child, Rigby's sister, Princess Odette. Sci-Ryan: Hello, Odette. Odette: shyly Hello. 12th Doctor: Chamberg. Well spotted, William. At least Rigby made this with me. to Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS This is his TARDIS. It travels through time. Odette met us before but we haven't met her yet. That's time travel for you. King William: Wow. You are smart like me and my brother Kylo Ren, Doctor. But, as you can see, I am off towards that castle right around the forest. I would hate to keep Uberta waiting anymore then she have. Sir Kylo Ren: Uh, brother? Maybe my friends and I can come along with you. Adagio Dazzle: We are new around here, so we don't know our way around. King William: Hmm. Actually, perhaps I could put you all to good use. you see, my reasoning of coming to this land is of great importance for me and my daughter. You and your friends might just be the help I need to have some matters taken care of. Crash Bandicoot: What kind of matters is it? King William: You shall see, Crash Bandicoot. If you kindly follow us, the castle is just around the corner from here. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Lead the way, your highness. William leads his new friends and his son through the forest to Uberta's castle. As they reach around the bend, Uberta's chamberlain, having kept watch in a tall tower, sees the passbyers and excitedly calls out for Uberta and the guards to hurry Chamberlain: Hehehe, oh, here they come, hee! laughs reaching the castle, King William once more signals his guards and the team to halt, the latter admiring the outside of the castle as King William leads them through towards the courtyard. The Chamberlain attempts to signal their arrival through a horn, but for a brief moment it appears blocked. A loud breathe later and an entire bird's nest, eggs and all, bursts out the horn. Not knowing this, William finally approached Queen Uberta, who stood waiting for his arrival King William: Dear Uberta, as lovely as ever. Ryan F-Freeman: bows Your Majesty. a nest land on Uberta's hair Sci-Ryan: Uh... Your Highness? You got something on... Uh... to his head Queen Uberta: notice Oh, a nest. chuckles King William: the prince And who might strapping chap be? an eye Young Prince Derek, no doubt. Prince himself stands next to his mother, Uberta, though judging by the looks on his face he doesn't seem overly excited to see the King standing on their land. It took a moment for the team to put the two-and-two together as the King and Queen converse Queen Uberta: Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear William. And to you, young princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Team huddle. teams puts their heads together Ryan F-Freeman: Anybody have any ideas for this? Starlight And it better not be having you removing Twilight's and my cutie marks or travel back in time to stop the Rainboom. Starlight Glimmer: Relax, Ryan. That's not going to happen. Besides, I'm good now. Ryan F-Freeman: Good to know. Crash Bandicoot: I did see the movie, Ryan. I hope Odette and Derek will be betrothed. Sci-Ryan: Be-what? Evil Ryan: Betrothed. Intended. Matau T. Monkey: Meaning? Crash Bandicoot: One day those two will fall in love and going to be married. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. What will we do? It's not like Derek have some helpers while Odette has hers. Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): That's a good idea. We should split into two teams: Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers and Awesome Alphablock Meg team. Meg Griffin: Nice team names, Tim. Sci-Ryan: Why would we do that? Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Because we want to help King William and Queen Uberta get their kids to fall in love. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Ryan and I can get Odette to be a smitten kitten with Derek. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Sunset's here, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. At least with the Spell of Cartoon cast upon us, we won't age a day. Emmet: We can do this thing like what the other adventure teams did. Ryan and the gang: Ready? Break! Raf Esquivel: Emmet's voice Ok. so it seemed that way, as King William and Queen Uberta attempt to motion their children to acknowledge each other. While Odette simply appeared rather nervous, Derek, on the other hand, wasn't all too keen with the idea Queen Uberta: Go on, Derek. chuckles Dear, go on… Derek: Mother! Queen Uberta: Derek! as how useless it was too argue, Derek reluctantly approached the young princess, with Alphablock D and his brother, Crash Bandicoot (EG), and makes a small greeting to her, although his felt rather 'forced' Derek: Hello, Princess Odette. I'm very pleased to meet you. Odette: Pleased to meet you, Prince Derek. curtsies X, N, E, R and F step a bit as Derek attempts to turn away, but his mother won't allow it Queen Uberta: Ah-ah-ah-ah! 12th Doctor: Listen to your mother, Derek. walks back to Odette with his head down. He then slowly takes Odette's hand and makes faces with what he's about to do. Judging by the expression on Odette's face, either she wasn't pleased with the Prince's behavior or she wasn't keen with this idea either N: C'mon, Derek. Kiss Odette's hand. Ryan F-Freeman: This will be fun. a cup of tea quickly kissed Odette's hand to his own disgust Derek: Yuck! N: C'mon, Derek. Try again! Ryan F-Freeman: N! This thing has the Swan Princess plotline. N: Ok. I know that. song This is My Idea starts playing Young Derek: mind I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer~ I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box~ Young Odette: mind He looks conceited~ Young Derek: mind What a total bummer~ Both: mind If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox~ Young Derek: So happy you could come~ Young Odette: So happy to be here~ Both: mind How I'd like to run~ Young Odette: This is not my idea~ Young Derek: This isn't my idea~ Both: Of fun~ Brian the Crocodile: That is off to a bad start, Dad. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Brian. William Your highness. I will help Odette fall in love with Derek for you. King William: That's good of you, Ryan. Alphablock T: The Cyberlings and I will do the same. This is going to be a LOONNG summer. Evil Ryan: Look, guys. Odette and Derek might not be friends like we are. They just need a little... push in the right direction. And by the end of the summer, they will be in love in no time. Adagio Dazzle: You have a good point, Evil Ryan. the summer, the two teams were practically on their knees attempting to keep the two kids from hurting each other. As they ran about during their swordplay, making certain they don't break anything, the King and Queen tried to keep in good spirits in the midst of their antics Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely~ King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks~ Queen Uberta: My dear King William, that's my point precisely~ King William: It's such good parenting~ Queen Uberta: And politics, so happy we agree~ King William: I think we've got a deal~ Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch~ King William: This is my idea~ Queen Uberta: This is my idea~ King William and Queen Uberta: Of the match~ Evil Ryan: slips WHOA! I'm ok. and Derek's fighting gets out of hand, then Ryan and Evil Ryan keeps the two apart Ryan F-Freeman: laughs And such fun! seasons had passed since that summer, and soon another summer would come to pass as the two teams found themselves struggling to get the two children organized and ready for yet another greeting. Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers practically had to go to William's kingdom, while Awesome Alphablock Meg team tried to work things out with Derek. But of course, as the kids got older, the more difficult they became. As a matter of fact, Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers was having trouble at William's King William: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle~ Ryan F-Freeman: We can't keep Derek waiting~ Odette: I haven't packed or washed my hair~ And Father, I get seasick~ Sci-Ryan: Oh boy.. for Awesome Alphablock Meg team, Derek weren't as better Queen Uberta: They soon will be arriving~ Emmet: at a crude picture of Odette Is that respect you're showing?~ Young Derek: You make me kiss her hand again~ I swear I'm gonna be sick!~ whether the children liked it or not, somehow the two teams and the royals got their children to meet along the docks of Uberta's kingdom. The King and Queen still trying to maintain some high spirits King William: One day, Prince Derek will be her intended~ Queen Uberta: Splendid!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Meg. How's things with Derek? Meg Griffin: Not too good, Ryan. Three years and I feel tired of being a nanny for that boy. I kinda think I might be related to him. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Bertram has found a new friend. Sci-Twi: I hope Brom don't fire a tomato at Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Me too. takes a tomato, aims carefully, and releasing the rope on his slingshot, a tomato flies into the air and hits Ryan splat in the face, as the two boys and Bertram snicker Ryan F-Freeman: Red. Sometimes you wish that humility was invented. Red (Angry Birds): Star Song and me both, Ryan. See you at Swan Lake. See you lot later.off with Star Song months pass and each day felt like a never-ending nightmare for Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers and Awesome Alphablock Meg team. On one such day, Derek and Bromley were trying to get as far away from Odette as possible, though the girl certainly would not let them slip by so easily Young Derek: We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her~ Young Odette: Hey fellas, wait up!~ Bertram T. Monkey: Quick, put on some speed!~ the boys found a secure spot of their own in their secret tree house, where clearly Odette was not welcome to join them Young Derek: When picking teams~ Bertram T. Monkey and Young Bromley: Or friends~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): He never choose her!~ Young Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read~ Young Odette: This really isn't fair~ Both: We really couldn't care~ Sci-Ryan: a pole with his Keyblade Boys, it's all or none!~ the treehouse is about to fall down Uh oh. out an little umbrella tree house falls on Sci-Ryan and Odette. By the time summer was over, the two teams were split again and only this time, Sci-Ryan, Bertram, along with the kids, were covered in bandages and casts Young Odette and Sci-Ryan: This is not my idea~ Derek, Bertram T. Monkey and Bromley: This isn't my idea~ Bertram, Derek, Bromley, Odette and Sci-Ryan: Of fun!~ Sci-Twi: Poor Ryan. What happened? Sci-Ryan: Trust me, Twilight. You don't want to know. This day is not going in my diary. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Sci-Ryan. Doctor Ryan is here to nurse you and Odette. Crash Bandicoot: Things will be cool when they are teenagers. Thomas: Yeah. Let's us hope so. the years continue to pass, Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers themselves traveled with Odette and her father through the village, each time as they made their way to reach Uberta and Derek for every summer that comes to pass. And in those years, Derek and Odette did eventually become teenagers and anyone on the two teams could see that they knew that around that age trouble was expected Villagers: Long before they met~ Derek and Odette~ We're destined to be wedded~ Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers: However, anyone could see~ Awesome Alphablock Meg team: The only point on which they didn't disagree~ Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers: Was that the very thought of summertime~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Was dreaded~ more, Odette was brought against her will towards Uberta's castle, where Derek simply sat on a tree without much care knowing that once more he'd have to endure another summer with such a pain of a princess. Still the two teams would not give up knowing that if they gave them an inch at that age they'd be running circles all over them. On some days, Odette would have things her way for a while: Pretending to be a ruler of a kingdom, flirting with the kingdom guards, even beating Derek in a game of cards, even after Bromley's attempt to cheat Teen Derek: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up~ Bertram T. Monkey: She's always flirting with the castle guards~ Emmet: I think you really sorta like her, fess-up~ Teen Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards~ Sci-Ryan: Four sevens and a ten~ Teen Odette: I think I've won again~ Derek, Bromley and Bertram T. Momkey: Every time she's won~ Teen Odette and Sci-Ryan: This is my idea~ Teen Derek and Bertram T. Monkey: This isn't my idea~ Sci-Ryan, Odette, Emmet, Derek, Bromley and Bertram T. Monkey: Of fun~ Sci-Ryan: Ha! Told you, Twilight. Sci-Twi: I think so, Ryan. Looks like we have some working progress. Crash Bandicoot: A for effort, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: At least, they won't kill us again. the two team comes to notice, Odette and Derek, while still acting mischievous with each other, still did a few things together on certain occasions. They were amazed how they could sit through an entire ride through the kingdom without causing much mischief. On one hand, even just as Odette left for her own homeland, she got her come back towards Derek tossing a tomato at his face with a slingshot. In response, the two teams simply chuckles at that Villagers: We need a royal wedding~ I'd love to be invited~ At least, we'd get a holiday to rest our plows and axes~ Someday, these two will marry~ Two lands will be united~ And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes~ and all, King William couldn't help but worry with the progress between Odette and Derek's get-togethers. Odette was already near the point of adulthood and it just seemed that she and Derek were not overall satisfied with seeing each other every summer. King William feared the worst and had since been writing letters to Queen Uberta, with Human Crash determined to see his brother married whether he wanted to or not King William: mind What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? Crash Bandicoot (EG): mind, writing on a sheet of paper Urge her! it's come down to a point where Odette and Derek just couldn't take it anymore. Every year they've been with each other every summer and already they grow weary of being dragged into this dreadful arrangements. As they contemplate their sorrows, the team did their best to help the rulers have them look nice for their following meeting, hoping and praying that after all these years that these two will finally learn to settle down Odette and Derek: For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed~ Every June until September~ Crash Bandicoot: All their pushing and annoying hints~ Rigby (EG): I've got bruises with their fingerprints~ Derek: I can do much better, I am sure~ Sci-Ryan and Odette: He's so immature~ the ballroom in Uberta's castle, Sci-Ryan is looking for Derek and Odette with Ryan and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: Where, oh where could Derek and Odette be? Evil Anna: I think they might be here somewhere, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You think so? and Evil Anna notice Derek and Odette are here. They turned around and each were shocked by each others appearance. Such a surprise that it had been so long since their time as kids that after all the bickering and all the fighting they could take a moment to gaze upon one another. While Derek was indeed charming and handsome upon a glance, the very sight of Odette with her long goldish-hair, the finest gown her father could give, and a face so fabulous that it was like a work-of-art. Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna got the feeling that for the first time in many summers, Derek & Odette... were in love Odette: mind I see him smiling and my knees start buckling~ Evil Anna: She see inside him and her doubts are gone~ Derek: mind She started out as such an ugly duckling~ Sci-Ryan: And somehow suddenly became a swan~ Odette: mind So happy to be here~ Derek: mind Till now I never knew~ Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan: It is you I've been dreaming of~ Derek: mind This is my idea~ Odette: mind This is my idea~ Both (King William and Queen Uberta): What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion~ Chorus: This is my idea (This is my idea)~ Such a good idea (Such a good idea)~ What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion~ This is exactly my idea of love~ Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna. May I offer you a dance? Evil Anna: Yes, Sci-Ryan. and Evil Anna waltz along with Derek and Odette Sci-Ryan and Odette: This is my idea~ Evil Anna and Derek: This is my idea~ Evil Anna, Sci-Ryan, Derek and Odette: This is my idea of...~ two teams couldn't be more happy for Derek & Odette, including Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna, as they concluded the evening with a charming dance just for themselves. For these two couples, it felt like an absolute dream, a dream they wished would never end. And then, in the heat of the moment, Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna, Derek & Odette kissed, in such a passion that the kingdom and the team knew was absolutely certain. Ryan took a photo of Sci-Ryan kissing Evil Anna. Love was in the air, they could feel it Chorus: Love~ Evil Ryan: Ah.. Young love. then coughs Bertram T. Monkey: Ugh. at Odette kissing Derek Yuck! Aria Blaze: Yeah. Yuck. Adagio Dazzle: C'mon, Derek. Say it. Say it.... Derek: Arrange the marriage! Sci-Ryan: laughs YAHOO! We did it, we did it~ Oh yeah, yeah, yeah~ We're eating here tonight~ WHOOO! Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan: Eating here tonight~ Evil Anna: We're, we're, we're eating here tonight~ We'll have a party, cause we...~ Matau T. Monkey: Evil Anna! Shut your taco hole. Evil Anna: Sorry, Matau. That took about 17 years. starts to cry Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you crying? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Crash. I sometimes cry at weddings. cheers, as King William and Queen Uberta share the excitement knowing at long last that Odette and Derek would wed. However, just as the music started to play, something seemed to trouble the fair Princess Odette Odette: Wait. music stops playing Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? Derek: What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful! Odette: Thank you. But what else? Derek: What else? Odette: Is beauty all that matters to you? Evil Ryan: Uh oh... sing-song Derek have to say something. Meg Griffin: mutters Derek... Tell her what else, please? Sci-Ryan: coughs What else? coughs William senses something wrong and coughs while shaking his head to Odette, yet she still holds her ground hoping Derek loved something else about Odette other than her looks. Ryan and the gang looked nervous as Derek turned to his mother, Uberta Queen Uberta: Derek.... What else? Crash Bandicoot (EG): You got something to say to Odette, brother? Is it? Derek: I, uh... What else is there? Sci-Ryan: his forehead D'oh. What is wrong with him? Sonata Dusk: Sci-Ryan. I'm shocked. You think you can tell Derek to try again? Sci-Ryan: No, Sonata. everyone Sorry, everyone. The marrage is off. 12th Doctor: What? Why is the wedding off? Sci-Ryan: It's part of the plotline, Doctor. I'll pack my stuff to go to William's castle. Cody Fairbrother: What else is there? Seriously? I think you don't think the same like Derek, Sci-Ryan. What chances Celestia find someone as bright as me and Sunset to take under her wing after my friend decided to leave Equestria. Thomas Raf and Bee will keep him company with Odette and her father. Meg Griffin: Ryan. How did your mentor Celestia look in her outfit? Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity made them, Meg. Crash Bandicoot: At least Twilight is here and the Legend of Everfree film is out. Thomas: Why? Is Sci-Ryan going with Odette? Cody Fairbrother: Because, he is shocked because Derek said quotation marks with his fingersWhat else is there? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan